All That Glitters: A Reverse Cinderella Story
by Tif S
Summary: Sam Evans has lived a comfortable life with his mother and two younger siblings, but when she takes a new husband, he finds his picture perfect life in shambles around him. Can a chance meeting with a mysterious girl really turn things around? (Samchel)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea after I saw Cinderella. I hope you enjoy my take. This is just a short setup. I do not own Cinderella, I don't own glee. I only own my interpretation.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A long time ago in a far away kingdom, there lived a young boy with his mother, father and siblings. This boy was Sam Evans and he was the apple of his mother's eye, the pride of his father and the hero of his younger siblings. His father was a store owner and a fixture in their small village. His mother sold silk and other fine wares door to door, and often traveled in order to ensure that every member of the village could receive what they sought.

Sam himself was a plucky and resourceful lad aged twelve years at the time this story begins. He could often be found with his father and his father's young apprentice behind the store counter, exploring any and all of the fine items his father sold.

"What do you suppose this is Blaine?" Sam had picked up a metal object. It looked to him like a pair of binoculars on a stick. When Sam looked through it, he saw a wonderful landscape: mountains and grassy hills, and trees as green as the emeralds all the fine ladies wore.

"You're going to break it!" Blaine snatched the object away, but not before taking a much less clumsy look himself. He shrugged. "I don't rightly know. Why not ask Master Evans."

Sam puckered his lips. If Blaine, being, what seemed to Sam, a whole gaping year older didn't even know what the strange rodded binoculars were they must have been something amazing and foreign.

He grabbed the binoculars from Blaine, nearly dropping them in the process and earning a scowl from his friend as he raced over to his father who was just finishing up with a customer.

"Pa!"

Dwight Evans glanced down as a forcible weight crashed into his stomach. "Whoa there!" He chuckled as he roughed Sam's hair tapping a spot on the counter. "What has you in such a rush lad?"

Sam grinned as he stepped on a crate and sat on the counter. "Look at this Pa!" He held up the rodded binoculars. "What is it?"

"Well," Dwight took the object in his hand. "This is a fine find m'boy. A real fine find."

Sam nodded growing impatient as his legs swung wildly. "Yes, yes I know! But what is it?"

"It's a stereoscope."

"A stith...stithioscope?" Sam screwed his face.

Dwight shook his head. "No Sammy, a _stereo_scope. Look here." Dwight leaned over putting the stereoscope over Sam's eyes. "This stereoscope shows you all the magnificent places around and beyond our kingdom. If you work hard, you may get to see some of these places yourself someday."

"Wow!" Sam smiled. "Do you really think so?"

Dwight nodded. "Of course. You can do anything if you want it enough."

"I want to."

Dwight tapped Sam on the nose. "That's half the trick." He grabbed his son's hand and nodded to Blaine. "Come along. Don't want to keep Mother waiting now do we?"

This was the last real bit of advice young Sam would get from his father, for just a week later he was struck with the fever. In those times, there wasn't much in the way of medicine, so the Evans children had to say their farewells early on. Little Stacie, who was only six, didn't fully comprehend what was going on and the parents didn't tell her the full story. Why ruin the last memories the sweet girl would have of her father? Sam, and Stevie, who was eight and quite sure of what was going on, were the ones that took it the hardest.

Sam didn't leave his father's bedside delivering soup and stories that left the man in stitches.

"Sammy, give me an ear won't you?" Dwight was overcome with a coughing fit, the likes of which were becoming more and more common.

Sam poured his father a glass of water, handing it to him with a shaking hand. "Here Pa."

"Thank you m'boy." Dwight's coughing fit had calmed itself. "Sam, this is the last time I'm going to be talking to you so I want you to listen well."

Sam nodded as tears filled his eyes.

"I am so very proud of you. I just want you to know that. You're going to be the man of the household. Stevie and Stacie and Mother are going to be looking to you to help them."

Sam shook his head. "Pa… I don't… I don't think I can. Not without you."

Dwight frowned cupping his son's cheek in his hand. "Listen to me Sammy. Do you remember what I told you? You can do anything…"

"If I want it enough." Sam sniffled. "I know."

"Good… good lad." Dwight exhaled as his hand went limp.

"Pa!" Sam fell forward sobbing into the quilt as his mother rubbed circles up and down his back crying her own soft tears.

* * *

**A/N: Aww poor Sam. There will maybe be a few more chapters with twelve year old Sam before we jump to age 17. I took a few liberties with the age difference between him and Blaine as well as with him Stevie and Stacie. I am not entirely sure on the exact age difference between the three Evans' kids. :) Anyway, let me know what you think. Next chapter we'll get a bit of a look at how Sam's life changed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. I'm here with the second chapter. Once again, I don't own glee nor Cinderella. This chapter was fun to write. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After Dwight's passing, many things changed, the most notable of which involved Mother. She was gone more than ever trying to make ends meet leaving the children in the care of the housekeeper, Mrs. Schuester and her husband William, a local traveling tutor.

Despite the presence of William, Sam declined more than two hours of tutelage a week donating the time to his father's store.

"Morning Blaine!" The boy grinned as he placed his cap on the hatstand.

The older boy smiled, though his eyes betrayed the worry he felt. "Master Evans."

Sam frowned. "Why do you always call me that? I told you before, Sam is fine."

Blaine nodded as he set the counter display. "With your father gone, I work under you now. As long as that is the case, you'll be Master Evans." A small grin could be found on the normally serious boy's countenance at his friend's almost disgusted look.

"You're a quack." Sam took a polishing cloth from the high shelf and slapped Blaine.

"Just call me ducky." Blaine laughed making quacking noises and sending the two boys into hysterics.

As the laughter subsided, Blaine watched his friend, fingering the various special goods polishing each for what had to be the third or fourth time, considering Blaine had done just that before the younger boy's arrival. "Sam,"

The boy looked over, somehow still managing to keep one eye on the rapidly moving polish cloth. Blaine grabbed his wrist. "I know it isn't my place, but I'm worried about you."

Sam shrugged. "What's there to worry about?"

Blaine sighed. "Sam, your mother… she came in here before she left and she told me to make sure you aren't working too hard." The apprentice put an arm around the boy's shoulder. "And William told me you skipped another session. Stevie saw you out riding."

Sam groaned. Of course Mother would go through Blaine. She always seemed to know what he would be doing, no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise. "You're right." Sam spat. He squirmed out of the older boy's grasp. "It isn't your place."

"Sammy,"

Sam felt the tears, hot and angry. "_Don't _call me that!" He hopped over the counter and ran out of the shop.

"Master Evans!" The calls became more distant as Sam's legs carried him further and further from the shop.

* * *

As Sam was running off, his brother was preparing for his lessons, well sort of.

"Stevie," William saw the boy looking out the window for the fifth time in as many minutes. "What's wrong?"

The boy sighed as he laid his head on the piano. "Sam's not here again! I wanted to show him my playing."

William put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sam will be here soon I'm sure of it."

Stevie shook his head. "Nuh uh. He hasn't been here for a week. Why should today be any different?"

William smiled as he looked out the window and saw the carriage. "Look out there. There's your reason Stevie."

The boy's eyes lit up. "Mother's home!" He darted into the kitchen nearly running into the housekeeper as he searched out his sister. "Stacie! Miss Emma, Mother's home!"

William opened the door allowing Mary Evans inside. "Miss Evans, your travels went well I expect?"

"As well as could be expected without seeing my children every day." Mary looked around, purposely avoiding the eager faces of her two youngest children. "Now what have you done with them?" It was a game they played every time she returned.

William held back a smile pretending to be just as confused as she was. "Now, that is certainly strange. Emma Dear, have you seen the Missus' children?"

"Mummy!" Stacie ran for her mother's arms. "I'm right here Mummy."

"Mother!" Stevie followed close behind as Mary soon found herself with an armful of smiling faces.

"Oh, my darlings. How I've missed you!" Mary covered her children in kisses. That done, she looked over to the tutor. "Where's Sam?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Miss Evans. He did not return home after his morning walk."

Mary frowned. "William, will you continue the children's studies until I return?"

William nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Sam stopped in the middle of the forest path collapsing to his knees. He crawled to the side until he reached an aged old tree with a hole in the middle. He reached his hand in until he felt the handle, pulling out the stereoscope with a sigh. He put it to his eyes looking once again at the mountain and the hills and the trees. "I bet that's where you are Pa." He felt the tears and dropped the object into his lap wiping them furiously away with a fist.

"Boy," he heard a voice and blinked suddenly looking up. "Are you alright?" He saw a boy of about fifteen years of age looking at him with concern. "A bit young to be wandering the forest alone there."

Sam nodded getting to his feet. "I'm fine."

"Are you now?" The boy laughed, a sharp, but not unkind laughter that sent a tinge up Sam's spine. "In my experience, crying does not equate to one being fine."

Sam scowled. " I wasn't crying, and I know these woods."

"It isn't a matter of knowing the wood." The boy walked over. "I simply saw that you seemed upset and that you were alone." He held out a hand. "I'm Jesse."

Sam took the boy's hand, eyeing him warily. "Sam."

Jesse smiled. "Well, Sam, you be careful. Although," He chuckled at the child's hesitance. "You seem to be doing a fine job already. Perhaps I'll see you again sometime." He turned on a heel and walked away.

"Perhaps." Sam shook his head to clear it of the confusion, before picking up his stereoscope and running towards home.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Mary Evans returned home and is out looking for Sam. Sam was in the forest and ran into Jesse. Honestly I was imagining a completely different direction for the end of this chapter, but this popped into my head and I had to add it in. Next chapter will most likely be the last before the time jump. Also thanks to GleeJunkie007 for helping me figure out the age difference between Stacie and Stevie Evans. I have corrected it and my math for the upcoming time jump will hopefully be more accurate. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well, how long has it been? Hehe. Anyway, I finally came out of my writer's block and have the rest of this story relatively planned out after a sudden burst of wanting to devour everything Disney and Cinderella related to battle boredom. Although, I did lie when I said this would be the last chapter with young Sam. There are probably going to be two or three more chapters before the time jump. There's a song in this chapter too: Buachailll n Eirne by Celtic Thunder, a rough translation of the first few lines will be on the bottom author's note. (give the song a listen if you're so inclined, it really is beautiful:) ) We get some insight into Blaine this chapter as well. A nice long one as a thank you for your patience. Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Sam was about halfway home when he saw a familiar figure in the distance. She wore her pale blue traveling cloak and a smile upon seeing him.

Sam grinned. "Mother!" He ran to her. "I've missed you."

Mary held Sam in a hug. "Oh my boy, I've missed you too." She pulled him away from her. "Let me look at you."

Sam puffed out his chest as Mary laughed.

"Why, you've sprouted right up."

"Blaine says I'll be taller than him soon."

"Really?"

Sam nodded.

Mary put an arm around her son's shoulder as they began walking. "Speaking of, where is Blaine?"

Sam screwed his face. "We had a fight."

"You and Blaine?" Mary raised her eyebrows. "How did that happen?"

"He spoke out of turn." Sam pouted.

"Out of turn?"

"He told me I was working too much and was trying to get me to go home for lessons."

Mary sighed. "Oh Sam, I don't think that was any reason to fight."

"It's not his business!"

"Look at me Sam," Mary cupped Sam's face in her hands. "Blaine was just concerned for you. I don't think that was any reason to pick a fight with him do you?"

Sam's expression softened as he shook his head. "But I was really nasty with him Mum."

Mary crossed her arms as a smile lit up her face. "I don't remember Blaine being the sort of fellow that won't accept a good and honest apology… or a good home-cooked meal for that matter."

Sam grinned. "I'm going to go talk to him right now!"

"Wait a moment." Mary pulled her son back with a hard stare. "We'll all go, all four of us. But first, you owe all of us some family time mister."

"Yes'm." Sam gave a small smile.

* * *

The small family was seated around the piano as Stevie showed what he had been working on. Sam couldn't help but be impressed with his little brother. The boy was good.

"Oh Stevie, that was wonderful!" Mary grinned.

"Thank you." Stevie smiled shyly. " Mummy! Will you sing?"

"Well, I did pick up something while I was away. I don't know if I can remember that whole thing." Mary's gaze flitted around to where her children were looking at each other in disbelief.

"We'll help Mummy, please!" Stacie pulled on her mother's dress.

"Come on Mum!" Sam said. "You have to show us."

"Alright then, come, come." Mary sighed, but there was a smile behind it as the three siblings gathered around her. "I met a young boy and his mother just outside town, where the land in the kingdom changes from cobblestones to hills. The mother and son offered me a meal and a song in exchange for a few wool blankets."

Sam was perplexed by his mother's story. His father had been a shop owner. How did songs and meals help?

"You mean they didn't pay for the blankets?" Stevie asked. "How come?"

"Oh darling, they did." Mary grabbed a nearby quilt and wrapped it around their shoulders.

"But if you didn't get the money…?"

"That's true, but I did learn about the people who were so willing to open their doors to a stranger. I made a friend. That's worth more than all the gold pieces in the kingdom." Mary kissed Stevie on the forehead. "Does that make sense Love?"

"I...think so." He nodded.

"I'm glad. Now," Mary turned to each of her children. "I promised a song didn't I? Let's see… ah yes, now I remember."

_Buachaill n Eirne m's bhragfainn fin cailn deas g_

_N iarfainn b spr lithe t m saibhir go leor 'S liom_

_Corcaigh a mhid e , dh thaobh a ghleanna's Tr Eoghain_

_'S mur n-athra m basa 's m n' t-oibhr ar Chontae_

_Mhaigh Eo_

_Come by the hills to the land where fancy is free._

_And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the loughs meet the sea,_

_Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun;_

_And the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done._

_Come by the hills to the land where life is a song._

_And stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long,_

_Where the trees sway in time and even the wind sings in tune;_

_And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done._

_Come by the hills to the land where legend remains._

_The stories of old, fill the heart and may yet come again,_

_Where the past has been lost and the future is still to be won;_

_And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done._

_And, the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done._

* * *

"Hello there!" Blaine looked up as the door swung open to reveal two familiar faces, Nicholas and Jeffrey, childhood friends of his. "Just a moment!"

"Still busy as ever hey Anderson? Whatever happened to when the mistress is away?" Nicholas called.

"You do remember, the shop doesn't close till supper don't you Nick? Honestly. Mary Evans only makes deliveries." Marley Rose grabbed her parcels with a smile in Blaine's direction. "Have a good afternoon Blaine."

"Do you ever get a break Blaine? You'll work yourself sick if you're not careful." Nicholas said.

"I'm aware." Blaine stood on tiptoe placing the lockbox on the highest shelf. "But it's no trouble, or don't you remember?"

"What are you going on about?" Jeffrey looked between the two.

"Dwight Evans took Blaine in after Cooper got the draft letter." Nicholas's eyes cleared at the memory.

"If he hadn't offered to teach me, I'd have been…" Blaine couldn't finish the thought. Orphans without relatives willing or able to take them on rarely fared well in their kingdom. Those that were able to work were sold into service of a household or placed with a master to learn a basic trade such as spinning or the art of the blacksmith. Those with a higher level of education were able to have more of a choice in their placement. Several Masters could meet with the orphan and decide based on the lad's skill if they wished to offer him a position. Blaine had been fortunate enough to meet Dwight Evans early on as a boy of eight years old. Those that didn't find a trade or didn't serve their households properly were sent to one of the local houses, the most prominent in the kingdom being Dalton for the lads, and Crawford for the girls, until the age of seventeen.

"I meant nothing by it." Nicholas held out a hand. "Sometimes things just come out the wrong way."

"Sometimes?" Jeffrey snorted.

"Don't push your luck." Nicholas jammed Jeffrey in the shoulder.

Blaine sighed. "Are you really going to do this now?" His eyes were trained on the door where a well dressed man entered pushing a teenaged boy in a wheelchair. The man had dark hair and in his eyes Blaine saw something that made him stop short. There was bad news behind them.

"Master Abrams, how do you do?" Jacob Abrams was a business partner of the late Dwight Evans. Blaine had gotten to know both him and his son Arthur quite well in his tenure with the Evans, and considered them both friends.

"Hi Blaine, Nick Jeff." Arthur smiled.

"Hi Art." Blaine nodded, distracted by the roving of Jacob's gaze. He wouldn't look directly at anyone or anything and that bad news cloud was still there.

"What brings you by at this time Master Abrams?" Jeffrey asked.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call gentlemen. Is Miss Evans nearby?"

"She just returned from her trip an hour ago Master Abrams. She hasn't come into the shop yet." Blaine replied. "Can it not wait?"

The man sighed. "I'm afraid not. Can you take us to her?"

"Yes Sir." Blaine nodded. "This way."

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Translation (roughly) of the first few lines of the song: I am a boy from Ireland and I'd coax a nice young girl,**_

I wouldn't ask for a dowry with her, I'm rich enough myself,

I own Cork, big as it is both sides of the glen and Tyrone,

**_ And if I don't change my ways I'll be the heir for County Mayo._**

_**So, thoughts? :) Please please let me know what you think. Feedback helps me thrive. As for a short explanation of some of the context, Blaine's parents died when he was young around six, Cooper was about 16 to 21 if my estimation of *their* age difference is correct, please let me know if you know the age difference to be different than that. I want to be as accurate as possible. Two years later Cooper received a draft notice to join the king's guard. It was either take the draft or end up sold into service separated from Blaine involuntarily without being able to ensure him a good life. More will be explained as the story continues, but I promise the explanation of how things work will make sense with Sam's story as well as when Rachel is introduced. Also Arthur, Artie (or Art as he will be called by most characters in this story), is around 16 at this point, Nick is 14, Jeff is as well. I chose full names to better flow with the fairy-tale and medieval feel I'm going for. Hope it doesn't complicate things too much.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Chapter Four is ready. There will be some focus on characters other than Sam or Blaine in this chapter, but I promise there is a reason for it. They will each play a role later even if it doesn't seem like it now. At any rate, I hope you enjoy and a happy 4th of July to my fellow US gleeks! A fact that still hasn't changed, I still do not own glee, at all. I do not own Cinderella. I only own my interpretation. The only characters I own are my OCs which at this point is only Jacob Abrams. _**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Finlay Hudson-Hummel was being introduced to his new home. A quiet, somewhat clumsy lad of twelve, he had never been past the palace gates, until his stepfather decided to take the job as the palace handyman dragging both of his boys along.

"Master Hummel I presume?"

"That's me." Burt Hummel replied, and Finlay could already see, both by the embarrassed expression that crossed his stepbrother's face and the slight draw of the other man's brow that he was put off.

Burt Hummel, according to the words of his son Kurtis, was a lovable but gruff bear of a man who scarcely passed for working class, despite having more heart than any of the masquerading fools he had seen tittering and tottering about with handkerchiefs covering their noses all of his life. After all Burt and Kurtis had done for him, Finlay couldn't understand how anyone could see the elder Hummel as anything but a gentleman.

"Yes, well, it's a good thing you're here, quite splendid." The man smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself, Bryan Ryan at your service."

"Is Bryan Ryan really his name?" Finlay whispered through his hand. Kurtis then jammed a skinny elbow into his stepbrother's ribs.

"Why would he lie about his name?"

"Maybe he's a criminal."

"You're a dunce."

At this point, Bryan Ryan was watching the two boys scuffle, interested though he wouldn't dare admit it, in how the antics would come to a close. It ended with the taller of the two, landing a solid blow and sending the smaller one onto his bottom.

"Boys!" Burt's face flamed. "What do you think you're doing?" He grabbed both of his sons by their collars planting them firmly on their feet.

"Sorry Dad…"

"Master Ryan, I'm truly sorry you had to witness…" Burt began apologizing only to be silenced by a singular hand.

"Quite alright Master Hummel. As a matter of fact, I think we have a position that would be perfect for this one here." Bryan Ryan placed a hand on Finlay's shoulder causing him to flinch. "How are your skills with a sword?"

* * *

"Young Mistress! Young Mistress!" Judith Fabray sighed holding the small dress up in two limp hands as she turned to face the young girl on the bed. "Quinnie Dear, do you know where the princess has run off to?"

"No," Quinn flopped onto the bed, holding back a giggle.

"Oh really?" Judith raised an eyebrow.

Quinn sat up letting her eyes get as big as they could. "Honest Mother. Rachel didn't tell me anything about going to the training yard." She covered her face. "I mean...oops."

"Yes, 'Oops'. You're coming with me young lady."

* * *

"Can we go _now?" _Sam was growing impatient even as Mary snapped his cloak into place.

"You're bonkers." Stevie laughed. "It's not like Blaine wouldn't just come here anyway, right Mum?"

"You wanna take the walk right Sammy?" Stacie tugged at the end of her cloak. "Even if you have to wear the itchy cloak."

Yes, that was it. Sam rolled his eyes. His siblings meant well, really. He couldn't fault them for that, but they didn't know the half of it. It was different when they were in the shop, and the fact that he had flown off the handle in his father's store, it almost seemed sacrilegious to apologize anywhere else, as though he were dishonoring Pa and the relationship he'd had with Blaine.

"That is Sam's business." Mary said, finished with Sam and turning to help Stacie fix her cloak just as a knock resounded through the room.

"I'll get it!" Sam seized the opportunity to get away from his siblings. He ran to the door and opened it only to see Blaine, followed closely by the Abrams.

"Hi Sam," Blaine waved. "Is your Mum… that is…" Sam couldn't believe it. Blaine almost seemed...nervous. Shouldn't _he_ be the one to be nervous? After all, he'd gotten angry and yelled. He was the one that had run off. Then the reason why occurred to him, the Abrams were here. If the Abrams were on their doorstep, something important must have been happening.

"She's just inside. Come in." Sam straightened stepping back to allow them entrance.

"Thank you Samuel." Jacob gave his best version of a smile, the best he could offer in the circumstances.

"Hi Sam, how are you?" Arthur said. He looked over to Blaine, then to Sam. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Sam frowned. He knew what Arthur was trying to do, even though he didn't quite know why. "A month I'd guess."

"Really?" He adjusted his glasses. "Hmm, well we'll just have to make up for it then right?"

"I suppose." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"What do you do in all that time away?" Blaine looked between them.

"Learning the tricks of business." Arthur sighed. "It's dull stuff really. I had to practically break the old fellow's legs to get him to let me come see you."

"You… breaking Master Abrams' legs?" Sam laughed. "I'd have paid to see that."

"You and several others I'm sure." Arthur smirked. "Say, are Stacie and Stevie around? We should go out for a bit while Father and Miss Evans have their talk."

"That's an idea." Jacob said. "You kids never really get the chance to chat."

Now Sam was sure it was distraction and it was this fact that made him more determined than ever to get as much information as he could from Arthur Abrams.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, next chapter will be heavily Evans family focused as Jacob and Mary talk and Sam tries to figure out what is going on, and the news will change the lives of the family once again as it brings with it a change in responsibility for Sam. We will also meet Rachel. **_

_**A/N 2: I also wanted to mention one more thing. Despite the fact that Finn (Finlay), Kurt (Kurtis) and Quinn are now involved this will **_**still**_** be Samchel endgame with Finchel, Kurtchel, Blam, Furt and Faberry friendship sprinkled throughout. **_

_**A/N 3: I have a question for you all. Once this story wraps, considering I have most of the rest of it planned out (with room for suggestions of course :) ), would you be interested if I were to write other similar stories, that is, kind of fairytale-esque and/or movie/novel and/or crossover based glee stories with different pairings and different characters? Suggestions welcome. Let me know, and I will post a poll, and place a poll at the end of this story with some possibilities. I apologize for the long Author's Note.**_


End file.
